Projection lens systems (also referred to herein as "projection systems") are used to form an image of an object on a viewing screen. Such systems can be of the front projection or rear projection type, depending on whether the viewer and the object are on the same side of the screen (front projection) or on opposite sides of the screen (rear projection).
The basic structure of such a system is shown in FIG. 10, where 10 is a light source (e.g., a tungsten-halogen lamp), 12 is illumination optics which forms an image of the light source (hereinafter referred to as the "output" of the illumination system), 14 is the object which is to be projected (e.g., an LCD matrix of on and off pixels), and 13 is a projection lens, composed of multiple lens elements, which forms an enlarged image of object 14 on viewing screen 16. The system can also include a field lens unit, e.g., a Fresnel lens, in the vicinity of the pixelized panel to appropriately locate the exit pupil of the illumination system.
For front projection systems, the viewer will be on the left side of screen 16 in FIG. 10, while for rear projection systems, the viewer will be on the right side of the screen. For rear projection systems which are to be housed in a single cabinet, a mirror is often used to fold the optical path and thus reduce the system's overall size.
Projection lens systems in which the object is a pixelized panel are used in a variety of applications. Such systems preferably employ a single projection lens which forms an image of, for example, a single panel having red, green, and blue pixels. In some cases, e.g., large image rear projection systems, multiple panels and multiple projection lenses are used, with each panel/projection lens combination producing a portion of the overall image. In either case, projection lenses used with such systems generally need to have a relatively long back focal length to accommodate the prisms, beam splitters, color wheels, etc. normally used with pixelized panels.
A particularly important application of projection lens systems employing pixelized panels is in the area of microdisplays, e.g., front projection systems which are used to display data and rear projection systems which are used as computer monitors. Recent breakthroughs in manufacturing technology has led to a rise in popularity of microdisplays employing digital light valve devices such as DMDs, reflective LCDs, and the like.
Projection displays based on these devices offer advantages of small size and light weight. As a result, a whole new class of ultra portable lightweight projectors operating in front-projection mode and employing digital light valves has appeared on the market. Lightweight compact rear-projection systems can also be achieved through the use of these devices.
To display images having a high information content, these devices must have a large number of pixels. Since the devices themselves are small, the individual pixels are small, a typical pixel size ranging from 17.mu. for DMD displays to approximately 8.mu. or even less for reflective LCDs. This means that the projection lenses used in these systems must have a very high level of correction of aberrations. Of particular importance is the correction of chromatic aberrations and distortion.
A high level of chromatic aberration correction is important because color aberrations can be easily seen in the image of a pixelized panel as a smudging of a pixel or, in extreme cases, the complete dropping of a pixel from the image. These problems are typically most severe at the edges of the field.
All of the aberrations of the system need to be addressed, with lateral color, chromatic variation of coma, astigmatism, and distortion typically being most challenging. Lateral color, i.e., the variation of magnification with color, is particularly troublesome since it manifests itself as a decrease in contrast, especially at the edges of the field. In extreme cases, a rainbow effect in the region of the full field can be seen.
In projection systems employing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) a small amount of (residual) lateral color can be compensated for electronically by, for example, reducing the size of the image produced on the face of the red CRT relative to that produced on the blue CRT. With a pixelized panel, however, such an accommodation cannot be performed because the image is digitized and thus a smooth adjustment in size across the full field of view is not possible. A higher level of lateral color correction, including correction of secondary lateral color, is thus needed from the projection lens.
The use of a pixelized panel to display data leads to stringent requirements regarding the correction of distortion. This is so because good image quality is required even at the extreme points of the field of view of the lens when viewing data. As will be evident, an undistorted image of a displayed number or letter is just as important at the edge of the field as it is at the center. Moreover, projection lenses are often used with offset panels. In such a case, the distortion at the viewing screen does not vary symmetrically about a horizontal line through the center of the screen but can increase monotonically from, for example, the bottom to the top of the screen. This effect makes even a small amount of distortion readily visible to the viewer.
Low distortion and a high level of color correction are particularly important when an enlarged image of a WINDOWS type computer interface is projected onto a viewing screen. Such interfaces with their parallel lines, bordered command and dialog boxes, and complex coloration, are in essence test patterns for distortion and color. Users readily perceive and object to even minor levels of distortion or color aberration in the images of such interfaces.
The above-mentioned microdisplays typically require that the light beam from the illumination system has a near-normal angle of incidence upon the display. In terms of the projection lens, this translates into a requirement that the lens has a telecentric entrance pupil, i.e., the projection lens must be telecentric in the direction of its short imaging conjugate where the object (pixelized panel) is located. This makes the lens asymmetric about the stop which makes the correction of lateral color more difficult.
In addition to the foregoing, for rear projection systems, there is an ever increasing demand for smaller cabinet sizes (smaller footprints). In terms of the projection lens, this translates into a requirement that the lens has a wide field of view in the direction of the image (screen). This requirement makes it even more difficult to correct the lateral color of the lens. Similarly, the requirement for a relatively long back focal length also makes it more difficult to correct lateral color.